There are varieties of exercise devices configured to provide substantial physical workouts to a user to maintain and/or increase the user's fitness level. Stepping machines, treadmills, and many cycling machines are principally configured to exercise the lower portion of the body. Other machines, such as elliptical machines, and some rowing machines, provide a full-body workout in that they are configured to exercise the lower portion of the body by applying resistance to, or requiring movement of, one or both legs of the user and to exercise the upper portion of the body by applying resistance to, or requiring movement of one or both of the arms of the user.
Current full-body workout machines are designed to require direct coordination between simultaneous motion of the limbs. For example, elliptical machines are designed so that the motion of each limb is directly dependent on the motion of all other limbs of the user. This dependency is necessary to achieve the desired elliptical motion between the legs and arms of the user. No provision is made for the motion of one limb independent of the movement of all other limbs.
Further, the existing full-body workout machines do not have truly adjustable resistance features. Again, with respect to elliptical machine, the resistance experienced by one leg of the user is the same as the resistance experienced by the other leg of the user. Likewise, the resistance experienced by one arm of the user is the same as the resistance experienced by the other arm of the user. No provision is made for the application of a resistive force to one limb independent of the resistive force experienced by all other limbs.
Exercise on existing full-body exercise apparatus tends to be very repetitive. This repetition can distort perception of the total workout time, making it seem longer than it truly is. To reduce this distortion, gyms often play music and show television near the exercised apparatus. However, these techniques are often not completely successful since they only distract the user from the workout as opposed to making the direct engagement between the user and the exercise machine more enjoyable.